


Fog

by vegitodorito



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, family love but in a sad way, majin vegeta angst time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegitodorito/pseuds/vegitodorito
Summary: There’s a thick fog that fills his mind, it seeps out and clouds his vision. The world crashes around him in slow shades of grey, as do the thoughts in his head. Too many, too much, he knows they’re racing past, but they blend together and stick to the walls of his skull like tar.





	Fog

**Author's Note:**

> if youre waiting for face regret to update im very sorry

There’s a thick fog that fills his mind, it seeps out and clouds his vision. The world crashes around him in slow shades of grey, as do the thoughts in his head. Too many, too much, he knows they’re racing past, but they blend together and stick to the walls of his skull like tar. 

_This is wrong_

**Destroy them.**

_I’m being controlled_

**Kill them all.**

_I don’t... want too_

**You want to kill that one.**

_Kakarot._

**Kill him.**

_Yes._

_**Kill Kakarot.** _

He doesn’t remember acting on the thought, but his hand points out in front of him towards his glowing enemy. He speaks, not sure what he says, but distantly he hears uproar in the stadium’s crowd.

One scream catches him. His heart stops as it tears through the fog. He hears it more clearly than he can his own mind. 

_Bulma_

**The woman**

_The woman I love_

**The one who tied you down**

He can still hear her, yelling something, screaming, her voice cracks and shakes over the crowd but none of the words register, none but the cry of his name. His concern and his anger thrash in conflict, ripping at him.

_I can’t listen to this_

**Shut her up**

_**Make it stop.** _

A blast -his blast- radiates through the arena in the direction of the crowd. He’s overwhelmed, his stomach churns but his attention is drawn back to Kakarot.

_Not any of the rest of them_

_**Just him.** _

A smirk grows across his face as the thought of it. Combat. Every molecule inside him is screaming for it, for pain, for blood, for something easier than talking. He wants to feel it, hot energy against his skin, the ache between his bones that only comes with battle. To forget. To unleash the rippling energy millimeters below his skin and sink into mindless fury.

~~

“Take care of your mother.” He holds the boy, his boy, close to his chest, and he doesn’t want to let go.

“Dad what’s going on?” A pair of blue eyes look up to him, and Vegeta can’t keep his composure for much longer. The fear in his son’s face makes his heart ache in a way he’s never felt before, deep and distant inside of him. Trunks looks up at him with such trust and concern he feels sick, he doesn’t deserve such a thing.

One swift movement and Vegeta renders him unconscious, and within seconds he does the same to Kakarot’s boy.

He instructs Piccolo to take them as far away as possible, and although he doesn’t say it outright, there’s an understanding between them. Piccolo knows what’s about to happen. They share a moment of silence before Piccolo nods at him, and flies off with the boys in hand.

He turns towards the crater, where Majin Buu waits impatiently. Vegeta pays him no mind as he approaches, sunken too far back into his own mind, black fog returning.

He drops his power just low enough to stay in the super saiyan form, a moment’s peace, he exhales. The black fog grows. Then, shockingly, almost painfully, he lets it explode. Bolts arc from his body and light flares outward in bright streaks. He lets it grow, summoning power from every part of himself. His vision is blinded, his skin sears from the heat. Years of anger and trauma fuel him even further until everything is hotter, brighter, and the black fog dissipates. Gone completely. In those final moments his few thoughts are crystal clear. He loves bulma. He always will. He loves his son too, more than anything. These kind and loving people had gotten under his skin, it seems, maybe more than he would ever allow himself to accept. This was for them. For bulma, for Trunks… and yes, he thinks, with a fondness he never would have imagined, even Kakarot.

**Author's Note:**

> face regret will make a comeback eventually i promise! also if it wasnt clear, the things in italics are vegetas own thoughts, the bolded are thoughts influenced by babbidi, and the bolded/italicized are some kind of unhappy medium between the two.
> 
> Thanks for reading! follow me on tumblr or twitter @vegitodorito
> 
> coming up next time on dragon ball z... probably more vegebul, angst if im honest. i have another drabble-type thing like this (albeit a little longer) to finish and clean up so ill probably post that soon too


End file.
